I Only Trust You
by Serein102
Summary: Nikki, a American girl, also Ema's old best friend, decides to stay with Ema and her brothers for a while, not only because she can't live alone, but she wants to make sure Ema is living in paradise. Or at least not something bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi hi! Ok, just to start off, if any of my readers from other stories are reading this, I am not slacking off. Most of my stories are almost ready to be posted so, yeah.**

**I just discovered Brothers Conflict today, so forgive me if I'm not the best fan ever or I make mistakes. Most of my info is gotten on wikipedia. So yesh. Anyway, the only thing I own is Nikki I don't own Brothers Conflict. If I did...their would have been more than a peck on the cheek in the first episode. And more than one person. **

**On with the story!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox**

"Thirteen?" I ask again.

Ema Asahina (Formerly Hinata), one of my best friends, nods her head on my laptop screen.

"Yes, thirteen. But I think one of them, Natsume, lives alone." she explains, looking as innocent as ever.

In my head, I think of why someone would have 13 children, but if I say something aloud I might sound insulting, especially since Ema is the lady's now 14th child.

"Jeez Ema...alright...thanks for at least telling me before I got there, since you know I'll freak the heck out." I say, blowing a strand of curly brown hair out of my face.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind Ema's door which I can see clearly on the laptop's screen. "Big sister! Dinner's ready!" a child's voice yells.

"Ok! Thank you Wataru!" Ema replies, footsteps disappearing. She turns back to the webcamera.

"Sorry Nikki, I have to go. I'll see you tommorow. Bye!" Ema says cheerfully before disconnecting.

I shut my laptop and go back to eating my dinner and watching T.V. I sighed. Ema was my best friend and all, but I don't really know how I'll survive. Oh, and if your wondering how this began, let me explain...make it quick though since commercials on...

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxox**

A little girl with light brown hair sits on a bench crying. Enter other cute little girl with curly brown hair and two neon bracelets.

"Hey...why are you crying?" the curly haired one asks the crier.

"My daddy...I don't know where he is...I lost..." she says through sobs and somewhat broken english. (Don't know if I used that term right.)

"Oh...it's okay! My big brother knows the lady who works at the park office. Maybe she can call your daddy on the big microphone!"

The crying girl stops and looks at the other girl. She nods and takes the girl's hand to the office.

"By the way, I'm Nicole, but my friends call me Nikki."

And that's how I met Ema. I was the curly haired girl while she was the crying girl. Apparently, Ema's dad felt bad about leaving her alone at home, especially since he was coming to America, so he decided to take her with. Supposedly, they were visiting a park I went to all the time, and Ema wandered off after chasing after squirrels. I found her crying and took her to my brother, who told the lady who worked at the office. The lady called out Ema's name on the P.A. and Ema's dad found her. I gave her one of my precious neon bracelets, and we kinda stayed in touch after that.

But now, I was invited to go live with Ema after her pops got married to the lady I mentioned before (You know, the mother of 13 boys), and she mentioned feeling a bit lonely, well not lonely, but in need of a girl companion. She liked having a big family and all, but she never hung out with friends. Then I came up with the brilliant solution to live with her, especially since I lived alone. (My mom lived with her husband in Florida and my dad, sadly, died.) I couldn't keep up the charade that my granny was the lady who kept 'visiting' our 'neighbors'.

And so it was decided, my mom was okay with me living with Ema, but I get the feeling she was glad I was gone, even though that feeling was wrong. Ema's dad and new step mommy were okay with me, although I think her step mom was a bit too excited, because Ema mentioned that she said 'Now I'll have two daughters, how exciting!'.

And so, tommorow morning, I will go to Japan, and live in a house with my best friend, her pet squirrel, and 12 boys. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written right after the prolouge, so yeah. I don't own Brothers Conflict, as much as I wish I did, I only own Nikki. Who may or may not be based off someone I know. (I hope your reading this Sami...probably are you freakin otaku)**

**Also, like I said, I'm getting my info off of what I read on wikipedia, and the anime. Somehow I figured Hikaru does live in the house, just kinda goes away for a while. I don't know. Whatever. Thanks for the feedback though!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox**

I glance at the small paper in my hands and the building. Paper. Building. Paper. Building. Paper-

"Who are you?" a voice asks. I sigh as I turn around and see a boy, maybe 15, with light brown hair and a school uniform on, bags of grocery in his hands.

"A confused and possibly lost person." I bluntly say, crossing my arms.

He opens his mouth to say something but before he can, a 10 year old boy and my best friend walk up to us. When Ema sees me, she drops the bags near the 15 year old and runs over to hug me, which I graudually return.

"Nikki! It's so great to see you. I didn't know what time you'd be coming, I thought you were coming until the evening. I actually went to buy groceries to make you something." Ema explains, her handbag suddenly moving. Out pops Juli, her pet squirrel. Juli looks at me and smiles, knowing how protective I am of Ema, and I kinda bet he expects me to help fend off boys from Ema. Don't really know if I'll live up to to that.

Finally the little boy speaks up. "Big sister, who's that?" The other boy tilts his head, a bit irritated.

"Oh, sorry. Nikki, this is Wataru and Futo, my two younger step-brothers. Guys, this is Nikki, my old friend from America." Ema explains, bowing during her apology.

"Oh, yeah...this is the sweet little boy Wataru..." I point at the boy, who smiles brightly. "And this guy who calls you a **ditz**." I make sure to say ditz in Spanish. Good thing I didn't take French.

Ema nervously laughs, Wataru goes on a rant about having another cool big sis (Which I will glady take the role of), and Futo mutters something and heads inside the building.

"So, who's here, besides you, the idol, and the cute little energy ball?" I ask, helping her carry some of the groceries.

"Hmm...well Masaomi and Ukyo are working...Hikaru is visiting Italy again...Kaname is out...I think Tsubaki and Azusa are on their way home...Natsume, oh wait, he lives alone...Louis...actually I don't know where he is...Subaru is at practice...and Iori and Yusuke are still in their schools.." God damn she knows these people, well!

"Wow Ema...you know them...well." She just nods happily.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

So after I've settled in, although more like threw my bags in my room, I admire the building, it's huge. Futo went off by his lonesome, and I guess to his room. Ema said she was gonna take a shower, so she decided to let me make me make something for myself. I decided to make Wataru something to, so he could help me. But for now I just sent him to get my notebook from my room.

I decided to just make a simple hot fudge sundae. I might have a problem with sweets, but who cares! I don't know if I should give Wataru more sugar, but that'll just make everything much funner. And I don't funner is not a word, it is in my book.

As I put the huge tub of vanilla icecream on the kitchen's counter so it can melt a bit (Just enough so I won't stick a spoon in there and bend it. You only make that mistake twice. With your own spoons), I walk into the living room and see pictures on the wall. Oh, the wedding. Ema sent me pictures, but I never saw these.

I mess with the strings on my hoodie as I walk around the room, glancing at the photos. The one that catches my intrest, is the ones with Ema and her new family. She looks really happy. But what I also notice, and what kinda pisses me off, is this one guy standing away from Ema, sort of looking at her. Hmm...Before I can look at one of a picnic, I feel something land of my head. Wait a minute...

I bring the fluffball of fur into my hands.

"Juli!" I yell.

"Hello Nii!" He says cheerfully. For some reason he calls me Nii and Ema Chi. Weird.

"Anyway, I'm glad your here! Now we have more soldiers on our side of the battlefield! We can protect Ema!"

"Soldiers? Battlefield? Oh yeah...you don't really like Ema being around all these dudes do you? Wait, more? Who else is 'protecting her' but you?" I ask.

"The-" Suddenly he hisses and before he can say anything, a pair of arms wrap around me. What the hell.

"I'm home Ema!" the figure holding me says. Juli then jumps out of my hands, probably to get Ema.

This

This is one of those moments where time stops, just so a person's brain can decide what to do. Unfortunately, my moment lasted a nanosecond. Since I'm shorter than him I can turn my head up to look at him.

Before I execute my plan, I take it in. He's kinda cute. White silverish hair...purple eyes...smug smirk. Then I cough and he looks down, sort of stunned when he sees me.

"_**Let go of me now, or I can become a very bad enemy**_." I say in a creepy, almost Grudge voice.

He kinda shouts before letting go of me.

"E-Ema?" He asks.

I pull down my hoodie to reveal my short curly hair. "Do I look like that sweet innocent girl? I mean I have my moments, but I am never innocent."

He sighs a bit nervously. "Sorry. I thought you were Ema..." His expression turns from 'sorry' to 'wait just a fucking minute'.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?!" He asks.

"Tsubaki-bro, are you really that forgetful?"

We both look up and see that Futo guy watching us from above.

"That's Ema's friend. Best friend. And that's not a good impression to give her.." Futo says. He was right.

Tsubaki then turns to me. I give a 'I really don't even care anymore' look, and walk back into the kitchen. From there, I hear Tsubaki ask why I no one told him I was here and why. I don't really hear Futo, since I guess he responded calmly. You gotta give him props.

"Big sister Nikki!" Wataru enters the kitchen with my blue notebook.

Just as I open the tub of ice cream, he places the notebook on the counter before jumping on it himself. He's just so cute!

"Oh thanks Wataru. You wanna look through it while I get the ice cream." He cheers happily and I hand him the notebook, going back to get a bowl of icecream.

"Woow! Big sister, you can draw really well!" I smirk. I kinda like to show off and pride myself in drawing.

"Thanks." As I squirt hot fudge on the icecream and add sprinkles, I take two spoons and go sit at the dining table. Very huge. Though not that suprised since this whole house is has more residents than an average family. Wataru follows me and starts eating.

"Sweeters!" I yell before digging in. Wataru copies me. Suddenly Ema ran downstairs.

"Onee-san!" Wataru cries out. "Try this ice cream big sister!" Wataru says, holding out a spoon. Ema sighs.

"Sup Ema! Why do you look relieved?" I ask

"Juli told me you were in trouble..." What'd I tell ya? Juli suddenly hops from Ema's shoulder onto the table.

"One of the twins was hugging her!" Juli declares. I roll my eyes. It seems Wataru doesn't really pay attention to anything except the ice cream.

"Tsubaki must have thought it was me."

"He did. I think I creeped him out. Great first impression if I do say so myself." I give her a thumbs up and she laughs and sits down. I hand her a spoon and she voluntaringly eats while Juli 'keeps watch'.

**xxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

As I lay in my bed, I think of what happened today. I met everyone who was staying here (At this moment). I kinda liked all of em, but I'm not forgiving Tsubaki for that hug...

Apparently the three oldest sons are Masaomi, a doctor. He seemed normal. Most people do. Then there was Ukyo, I think he's a lawyer. Somehow I just KNOW he does the cooking and cleaning around here. Then there was Kaname, who acts like some playboy. Suprisingly he's actually a monk. In my opinion, a very bad monk.

The fourth one, Hikaru, is in Italy for now, but I saw a picture of him. Or her. Probably him. Crossdresser. Apparently he's a novelist.

Then there are the triplets, with two of them being twins. First is Tsubaki, the guy who hugged me. It looked like he tried to make piece with me, and I replied with sarcasm. Then there was the twin I didn't resent, Azusa, he was more calmer than his twin. Seemed more smart too. And the final of the triplets lived alone, but I saw a picture of him, and apparently he works at a video game company. He gives Ema free samples of games. Note to self: get on his good side, and throw in the fact I like video games.

Then there was Louis and Subaru. Louis was a hairstylist, and he kinda seemed okay with me. Apparently he was Ema's other 'protector', according to Juli. Subaru is a basketball player, and according to his behavior, I think he doesn't know how to deal with girls, especially Ema. He was also the guy who was looking at Ema in the wedding picture (You know, the one I said pissed me off a bit. Still does).

Then there was Iori and Yusuke. Iori seemed liked the MOST normal one here, I think I'll be friends with him. I dunno. Yusuke...god damn he's annoying. He's sort of against everything, and it's obvious he knew Ema before any of this happened.

And finally there was Futo and Wataru. No introductions, but apparently Futo was a idol who had to go places in secret. I think I might tag along and ruin that, just because. And he's younger than me. Well not really, I just turned 16 a few days ago, I didn't bother picking up Ema's calls during then, since I never celebrated my birthday since I was 14. Just me, a cup of noodles, and my pet-

Holy everloving sh-

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" I yell as I run over to my green bag and open it. There layed my pet fox, Hollis. First, I have a pet fox because there was this pet fox who lived near my apartment, it was preggers, and it died giving birth to Hollis, who was not supposed to be born for a long while, which explains why she's so small now. I managed to nurse Hollis to health, which was very hard considering she wouldn't grow much and I never owned a fox.

I release a breath of relief when Hollis stirs. She jumps out of the bag and onto my lap. She was furry and cute.

"Nikiii..." she whispers.

"Yes...?" I ask, trying to act innocent.

"You didn't leave me in the bag for hours did you..?" she asks.

Ack. "No..."

"Your such a bad liar."

I pick her up and squeeze her delicate small body. "I'm sooo sorry. If you want I can get Ema to pet you or something! You like her way better than me!" I cry out.

"I do like her better than you.."

"Huh..?!"

"I'm just kidding." She jumps out of my hands and onto my face, licking my nose.

Hollis doesn't talk much unless asking for food or when she's pissed, which is rarely. She jumps onto a dresser and cuddles into the small bed I set there.

I decide it's time for a little midnight walk. I slip on my PJ shorts and a short sleeved shirt and my slippers, making sure to grab my PSP.

I walk around the huge house, occasionally passing by the living room hearing the twins rehearse for something. When I slip outside, I sit next to a patch of flowers. How pretty.

As I turn on my PSP, I smile. There it was. The logo for my favorite game. I always played in secret, due to the fact my games are a bit...fangirlish.

Before I can press 'Load Game', someone suddenly runs out of the building, scaring the crap out of me. Wait a minute...their coming back. No, no, no...TURN OFF YOU DAMNED PSP!

As the person gets closer to me, worry fills up...more and more worry...until I my head falls on my knees and I pass out, last thing I see, white on each side. Pure white. It was me...my...pure white..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**That's all for now. But, if you can guess what was the pure white Nikki saw, I'll give you a special supriseeee!  
**

**Bye for now! :3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback. I was really suprised since I only wrote a very short proluge and no one go the question right, the white wasn't Iori or Tsubaki. It wasn't even a person. But, if I feel like it, I still might give you the suprise! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict, only Nikki and Hollis.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxox**

I feel something licking my face...I open my eyes and see Hollis, standing on my face, paws on my cheeks.

"Your awake. You should thank your helper before going back to bed.." she mutters jumping out of my sight.

I sit up and see Futo sitting on a chair sleeping. The fudge...?

"Hollis!" I yell/whisper.

She lifts her head and looks at me. "Hmm?"

"Why the hell is he in my room?" I ask, pointing at the idol.

"You passed out outside. Him and some other dude brought you in. Except he didn't seem happy when his older brother told him to watch you."

"I passed out...? Wait.."

"Your-"

"Marie Antoinette syndrome." I finish, taking a handful of curls and finding it white instead of it's dark brown.

I always had Marie Antoinette syndrome since I was little. The white I saw was probably my hair near my eyes...the only weird thing though is, my condition is above average. My hair turns white when I feel worry, anger, hate, basically any very strong emotion, along with the other stuff. That's why most of the time I try to stay calm and nonchalant. Wait...was Futo the guy I saw running out? Or was it the other guy...? I dunno..I just want this guy out of my room...I stick out my leg from the covers and poke his leg with my foot.

"Hey. Hey. Futo." He stirs a bit and groans. This time I kick him. "Futo get off your lazy ass!" I yell.

He wakes up and frowns at me. "Your not my idiot sister."

"Hehe, yeah, I know. I'm just the girl who is pretty mad that your sleeping in my room."

He gets up and yawns. "I'm leaving...but I'll say this...don't you think you should buy some longer PJ's..? Although it was fun to get rid of the other ones..." And with that he's gone.

PJ's..? Old ones..? Wait just a minute! I flip the covers off me and see a different PJ outfit on me...Don't tell me that dude changed me...uh...meh...words...I feel my face flush red and I hide back under my covers, holding my arms close to my chest. I dunno if I can trust anyone here but Ema...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Waffles...pancakes...icecream...cherries...! I jump out of bed and throw on my silky robe and run to the balcony area where I can see the living room. Without thinking I jump off the balcony and land on the couch, where Kaname and Subaru sit, watching T.V., probably scared shitless that some girl just landed on the couch from 10 feet in the air.

I was right and turn to them. I greet them and run off, my nose guiding me. I enter the kitchen and see Ukyo cooking with Ema helping. Wataru sits at the table with Masaomi. By my entrance, they all look at me suprised.

"I smell ice cream pancake cherries!" I say, running over to Ema.

"Good morning Nikki." she says, reminding me of my manners.

Oops. "Morning everyone!" I cheer loudly. They return the greeting and I go back to Ema.

"Smells good. What's with the extra big breakfast?" I ask.

"Well...please don't get mad...but...I asked Ukyo to help me make a birthday breakfast for everyone, including you." Ema explains, eyes focused on the pancakes she drizzles syrup on.

"Ema..." I say sternly.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I know you don't like celebrating, but you didn't even answer my calls on the day of your actual birthday, and you always spend it alone with Hollis. If you want, we can stop..." Ema apologizes.

Aww...man...freakin Ema, and her sweet gestures...

I sigh. "Jeez Ema...I might not like it, but you already started so, go for it.." I say. "But I'm taking these." I say, taking a small bowl of cherries. She gives me a wide smile.

"You too Ukyo, your good brother to put up with Ema's gestures for me." I say, patting his back before exiting the kitchen.

"Later dudes." I say to the eldest and youngest as I exit.

I pass through the living room, where Kaname and Subaru still seem suprised that I flew onto the couch. I shrug and walk into a room where there's a small outdoor balcony. I see Iori watering the flowers. I open the glass door and join him.

"Hey Iori." I say, eating a cherry.

"Oh, good morning Nicole."

I squirm a bit. I hate being called my actual name. "Call me Nikki. More used to it."

"Alright."

"Nice flowers. You take care of them?"

"Mm hm. We all have different chores around here, mine is taking care of the flowers." he explains.

"No wonder they're so pretty...hey did you pick the flowers for my room?" I ask, remembering the glass that stood on the windowsill and held pretty flowers.

He looks a bit surprised. "Thank you. Your the second person to say that...and yes, I thought a bit of color would be good."

I held out the bowl of cherries. "Cherry?"

He takes one and I wave goodbye and leave. That was peaceful...Iori has a prince like behavior...

After I shower, I change into my favorite comfortness outfit. Graphic tee with cute ice cream image, soft jeans that reached above my knees, and my regular converse. I put my hair up like usual, in a small bun with a few curls sticking out. Hollis jumped on my shoulder, with her red bow on her head. She just sat there, resting.

By the time I got downstairs everyone was dressed and ready. Ema looked really cute too, she had a pretty pink summer dress on and matching sandals. As usual, she had her long hair pinned up.

"**Sup nerds**." I say in English. Ema smiles at me happily as she sets the last plate on an empty seat. I sit next to her and she suddenly announces my birthday.

"Ema!" I say.

"I'm sorry Nikki, but I thought'd it would be more fun if everyone knew.."

"Yay! It's big sister Nikki's birthday! Can we have cake?" Wataru asks.

Cake...I want cake.

I join in on Wataru on his chanting. "Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" I fistpump the air, smiling while chewing on my pancakes. Ema laughs as I copy Wataru who runs around the room.

I think I like it here.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxxooxoxoxoxo**

I frown as I exit the stall and look at a worried Ema. She's holding a hankerchief while Juli and Hollis rest on her shoulders.

"I feel so crappy..." I say, spilling water on my face. Ema had planned for us to go to an amusement park for my late birthday. We went with the twins, Wataru, and Louis. Futo was also here, cept' that he was performing. Then we went on the fastest, most loopy loopiest rollercoaster. Course, Ema, Azusa, and Louis all waited for me, Tsubaki, and Wataru to get off.

Eventually, we went too many times, and I barely managed to make it here before I barfed my slushee and corn dog.

"Are you alright..?" Ema asked, handing me her hankerchief. I gently dried my face, doing my best to not ruin her hankerchief. Hollis jumped from Ema to my head and I finally got up. I threw on my blue hoodie to hide my messy (From riding rollercoaster) hair, and put on a brave face.

Outside the stalls, sitting on a bench, sat the twins who carried prizes, Louis who was eating popcorn, and Wataru who held a giant panda in one hand and cotton candy in the other.

"Are you feeling better now?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't go on a ride again...for like about 5 minutes..." I say. I really wanted to go on the ferris wheel.

"Jeez Nikki, your sure one tough nut. You didn't barf until we got on the ride 13 times later!" Tsubaki exclaims.

Yeah, that sure is an achievement.

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Wataru asks.

"It should be peaceful." Louis mentioned.

"Then it's settled! Right Ema?" I ask.

"Yup."

We all started torward the giant wheel and I noticed a crowd of fans, probably Futo's. I told them I'd go on alone with Hollis, get some 'me' time. I was second to get on, everyone else in the next passenger car ahead of me. I payed more attention to the outside of the car, when I noticed a crowd of fans trying to get on. Someone dressed very sketchy managed to get on, alone.

By the time the door shut, he managed to remove his glasses and hoodie. Wait...

"Futo?" I ask.

He looks just as suprised to see me. "Nikki? Why are you here?" he asks in a cheeky tone.

"I came here with Ema and a few others...they're on the next car.." I said, pointing above us.

"Guess they are..."

"And why are you here?" I ask, switching my position to look at him, Hollis sleeping in my lap.

"Didn't they tell you? I had a performance, and fans found out it was me..." He scoffed. "Seriously, sometimes I think your an idiot. I mean at least Ema's cute."

"You really are a jerk.." I mutter.

The ride is silent until we reach the top. I realize the wheel stopped and we are right at the tip of the top. By this time I had took a nap and finally opened my eyes, and right in front of me sat Futo. No personal space...

"Uhh...Futo...your sitting a bit close..." I said.

No answer...

"Futo..."

Nothing.

"FUTO!" I yell. Suddenly his body slings over and his head lands on my lap, making Hollis jump.

His body's lifeless. Son of a-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**And that's it for today. Anyway, Nikki has Marie Antoinette syndrome. If you wanna find out what it is go look it up on wikipedia, the article's really short. I mean really short. **

**And with that, I bid you ado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe. I love you all for reading, especially the followers for this story! Yup. Thank you guys so much, I really am motivated to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BroCon, just Nikki and her pet fox Hollis.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxox**

Craapp...Futo is lying on me and won't get off! **Bump.** Oh no. The Ferris Wheel is moving! I can't let them see me like this! Without thinking, I push Futo off me and he wakes up.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yells.

Hollis jumps on my lap and I smile. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you decided to rest your little head on my skin tight jeaned lap?"

"No wonder it felt uncomfortable..." he mutters, rubbing his head while smirking. "Wasn't even soft..."

Without another word, I tackle him, and try to hit him. "What are you mental?!" he asks. Nope. Just very pissed.

After five minutes of trying to hit him, and him holding my wrists in place, the car's door opens.

We pause or moving to see Ema and everyone else, excluding Louis and Wataru. For some reason Ema's blushing...wait...I realize I'm straddling Futo and he's trying to sit up. What the actual-

With no reason, I feel his grip loosen and try to hit him, but the twins suddenly pick me up and drag me away.

"HEY! Let me go! He said my thighs weren't soft!" I yell, kicking. The twins make faces and Ema blushes even more. "I'm gonna kick his-"

Suddenly I feel a puff of sweet puffiness fill my mouth. It's blue. Cotton candy. I turn and see Wataru on my right smiling with cotton candy in his hand.

"Isn't sweet big sis Nikki?! Louis bought me some, and I wanted to share!" I shouldn't be violent in front of a kid. Plus this candy is freakin sweet.

"Fine...but this doesn't mean..." Cotton candy chew. "I won't kick..." Chew. "His..." Chew.

As the twins drag me out of the cart, I see Futo standing between Ema and Louis, Wataru following us. Futo is giving me a smug smirk, Louis just watches, and Ema just stands there, still recovering. Juli is scowling at Futo though. My pet on the other hand is sleeping in my bag. Good job Hollis, good job.

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_When I wake up, I'm sitting upside down on the couch.I sit up right and realize I'm in a nightgown. Suddenly a boy with messy brown hair walks in._

_"There you are...you fell asleep while everyone left.." he says, walking closer to me. _

_"Oh, um...Ryuu..." I mumble as he puts a hand on my flushed cheek. _

_"I'm glad though. Now I can have you all to myself..." Suddenly placing a kiss on my cheek._ _"Or I could just sit with you and stare at your beauty..."_

I kick my feet in the air and giggle. Ahh...these games make me feel really special...no wonder their called 'maiden' games. Good thing I bought three new ones before I came here to keep me occupied. Right now I'm playing one where I somehow live in a house with three girls and three boys, and I can decide to fall in love with any of them...I prefer going for the brunette boy though...sadly otome games aren't real...sadly.

Hollis is sleeping on my stomach and I turn my PSP off, making sure to save. Ever since I was 12 I've had a thing for otome games...I'd always ask my dad for money to buy them...and he'd gladly give it to me after making me wait for a while. I was so spoiled...and yet he still loved me despite all my attitude and stuborness. Oh well. Suddenly there's a knock at my door. I answer for them to come in, and enters Subaru.

"Hey Nikki." It was the guy from the photo.

"Hey." I try to stay normal.

He hands me a envelope. "Ema asked me to give this to you. That's all. I have to go practice."

I chew on my gum before stopping him. "Subaru?"

"Hm?"

"You have a crush on Ema don't you?"

And with that he starts coughing on his water and I kick him out. How welcoming. I like watching people squirm...hehe. Well that's confirmed.

As I tear open the letter I frown. Oh god...I freakin hate these-

Another knock.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hi readers. Just to say, most of my chapters are written half by half before I put it all into one chapter. This is very shorter than usual.**

**You see, today I got the news that my grandfather, who I've known my whole life, and who've I loved a lot, is slowly dying, due to his cancer returning. He only has 3 weeks, and I have become depressed. At the very most, I'm hoping for a miracle.**

**As I said, I write half of a chapter one day and the other half the next. I was writing the last half today, until I got the news. But I have decided that my personal problems, aren't yours, and I don't want to deny you from reading, especially after all this time. So, the next chapter will be extra long, I am very sorry. After the next chapter, I'm not sure how long it will be til I write again. Thank you for those who took the time to read this, you don't know how hard it was for me to type this, my hands kept shaking...if you have read this, thank you so much, you have my greatest thanks, and I'm just eternally in your debt...**

**Until next time, good night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I'm back. It's been a while since I wrote, but I back and fiercer than ever, despite the situation that occured. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hikaru entered my room without asking first and I set the letter down and crossed my legs. He was wearing his hair normally with regular PJ's and came up to me.

"Nikki..." he says in a about-to-trick-me-into-something voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to school tommorow?" he asks. I frown as I hold up the pamplet in the letter. Ema had wrote a small note for me to come to the festival, and she added a pamplet.

"You mean this school in this picture? You mean the one that's having that festival? Nope." I said.

Hikaru sighed. "Why can't you just say yes and move on with your life?"

"Your acting like your a women on her cycle and she's having heavy migraines." I say bluntly.

He sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "Look, Ema just wanted me to try to get you to start school, I don't know why me though, goodness knows I'm not the 'responsible' one." That was true.

"So will you go?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Well I tried, oh well, Goodnight~!" And with that he exits.

I yawn as Hollis jumps on my bed and starts pulling my headphones out of my bag and places her head near them. How cute.

My eyes reread the letter. Festival...blah blah blah...costumes...food...games...blah. It's a culture festival. Should I go...? Hmm...I guess so. I should at least SEE the school first of all.

But it's school...

But they have a haunted house and I could scare the crap out of people.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This. Is. Awesome. I am in one of those Lolita dresses and I have NO IDEA what I'm doing. Apparently Ema and her class are doing a cafe, which I so plan to see later, I dunno what Yusuke's doin, and I get the feeling Futo's lurking around here somewhere. In the shadows. Weird.

As I girlishly skip down the hallways, my curly hair bouncing around, covering my sight, I make my way into the haunted house classroom. This is a sucky- no scratch that, this is an awesome horror house, the students are just...

"Ohh~~How scary!" A fake voice says. I frown at the horrible authencity. I grab a nearby fake monster hand and crawl on my knees. Two girls enter, and look super scared, so I thanks to my dark dress and hair, I'm just a shadow. I grab one of their ankles with the hand and the girl screams, making the pair run out. I laugh.

Suddenly some one pulls me from the room into a closet, and I'm ready to kick the crap out of them, that is until they turn on the lights. In front of me, close enough noses to touch, stands Futo in some ridiculous, yet appealing, vampire costume. He had an irritated frown.

"What in leprucaun's sake did you drag me away for?" I say, using weird phrases.

"Leprucaun? Whatever. Nikki, where's Ema?" he asks.

I yawn. Man I'm tired. "I don't know...maybe in the...you know...cafe! Yeah, cafe." I nod, sleepiness taking over. I sway back and forth.

"Damn it. I was gonna- hey!"

My body suddenly lands on his as we thud on the ground. Damn...you...sleepiness. Our bodies thud on the floor as I land on him.

Suprisingly...he's soft.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ahh! This isn't fair!" I hear a girl say. I open my eyes and raise my head, to see Futo's face so close we could make ou-

Suddenly two muscular like girls pick me up and toss me out the room, and I notice Futo passed out. I think he hit his head against something.

As the two girls roughly push me out, I land at someone's feet. My eyes look up to find Yusuke above me, a irritated look on his face.

I get up, without his help I might add, and I notice him watching the fangirls waking Futo, or trying to.

"Jeeelooouuss?"

Yusuke blushes and gives a stern face. "It's just not right how he gets treated for nothing. Just because he's some pop star, seriously?"

I frowned. "Jeez, you really piss me off. Just because he gets attention from being a teen hearthrob, doesn't mean you need to whine about it. No reason to be jealous. I mean yes he's might be cuter than you, and he's way more teasing- wait what am I saying..."

Yusuke gives me a strange look and I might blush slightly. I run off and look for Ema's cafe.

After running for minutes I find the cafe and poke my head inside. "**I want coffee and cookies!**" I cheer in English.

Ema's head pokes out from behind a curtain in the back of the class. "Ah! Nikki! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Ah...I made Futo pass out and Yusuke was acting weird...so I find you!" I explain.

"Oh...alright...I hope your not bored." I frown. Ema's way too sweet to worry bout me.

"Ema! Stop being so nice. Your sweetness is too much. How bout' this, I help out here while you go enjoy the festival. Go find your crush or something, that is if you have one..."

"But-" Ema blushes. "I don't have one, and I can't just leave you to it!" Ema protested.

"Ema..." I put on a sad face. "Please...?"

She sighed and smiled gently. "Alright...But if anything happens-"

"Nothing will happen!" I shout, pushing her out the door. "Now go! Spend time with friends."

After nicely getting rid of Ema, I return to the 'kitchen' and start serving orders. Suddenly someone calls out my name and I turn and see...

And then there was the sound of my tray dropping. Freakin' hell.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: I am back! Been a long time...I'm feeling much better and have accepted the situation. **

**Anyway, this is where your OC's come in! Message me your OC**

**Must have:**

**Name:**

**D.O.B:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**And any other extra details you want, like pets, relationship, likes dislikes, etc. **

**...**

**And with that I bid adieu. **


End file.
